Lord Vyce
Lord Vyce is a powerful and inter-dimensional conqueror and an antagonist from the online series, Atop the Fourth Wall. History Engaging Linkara At some point in the past, Vyce's world was the origin point of a terrible, Lovecraftian being only called "The Entity". With his world destroyed, he tried to warn other worlds of the being, but they didn't believe him, so he decided to "force the issue". Vyce began conquering each dimension by defeating a champion from each one, sixteen so far and eventually tracked the Entity to our dimension. In the middle of Iron Liz's review of Ewoks #9, Linkara's robotic friend, Pollo, managed to bring him back to our universe, but had to bring along some of Vyce's minions, the Shades. They were defeated and their master then ordered his Shades to give a report, but with only his hand being visible (a possibly homage/parody of Doctor Claw), deciding that Linkara was the champion of this universe and noting "The Enity" had come here. Vyce was later talking with Mechakara, who noted his so called lack of subtlety and eventually began talking about Linkara. The evil robotic double advised the conqueror to attack the comic reviewer's mind with his own magic, a force Linkara trusted greatly and that he understood. Vyce managed to do this with use of Linkara's magic gun, which, as it was revealed, had a very dark past, but it failed. However the conqueror studied the gun to gain tactical information and while Mechakara was angered at the failure, Vyce just decided to change his tactics. Realizing that psychological attacks could not overcome Linkara's will and resolve, the conqueror decided to just bring him down with pure force. Vyce then commanded Dr. Linksano to upgrade Mechakara, but the robot was still destroyed by Linkara in battle. He chose to blame Linksano for this failure, choking him and declaring that the confrontation between himself and the Entity would be fought in this dimension, then saying he would deal with Linkara himself. Battle with Linkara and Liz Vyce finally went to fight Linkara, easily defeating everything that the comic reviewer threw at him and revealed his goals. He wanted to conquer our dimension, but not for the power or the glory, rather to protect it from the monstrous being known only as "The Entity", which had orignated from his world. Vyce continued to easily beat Linkara, until he finally was holding the comic reviewer in the air in a chokehold. However he grabbed the conqueror's weapon and drove it into his shoulder, burning a hole into his armor, causing him to flee. After some time, Linkara thought of a plan to defeat Vyce and sent him a taunting message via Mechakara's hand so as to draw him to Earth. Enraged, the conqueror returned to be greeted by a blast from Linkara's BFG, though he shrugged it off and continued to easily brush off Linkara and Iron Liz's combined attacks. The comic reviewer did manage to stun Vyce for a moment with a pair of sonic screwdrivers and Lt. Munro arrived to help, only to be easily brushed aside by the conqueror aside as well, who noted he was the one who fought off the Vorsoth. Vyce admitted to the unconscious Linkara and Iron Liz that he'd found their valor impressive and said he'd keep their severed heads so he could remember their battle. But when the conqueror tried to teleport back to his ship, he found he couldn't and Linkara and Liz got back to his feet, revealing that Angry Joe and his army was taking over his ship. Vyce demanded to know how they'd gotten through his ship's shields and Dr. Linksano revealed that he was actually a spy and had disabled the shields and power supply of the ship. Linkara revealed that he'd figured out that Vyce, his Shades, and his ship had the same power source and that the conqueror needed his armor to survive in our dimension. Greatly angered, Vyce revealed he had more than one power source and declared that he couldn't be stopped. Linkara and Iron Liz morphed and succeeded in fighting off the conqueror, before unleashing one final attack with help from '90s Kid, Harvey Finevoice, and Munro. Vyce fell, after expressing his disbelief at being defeated and was banished to another barren dimension by Linkara. After bringing the conqueror there, the comic reviewer told him he should be able to survive there, his suit being able to run for about 400 years, and that any civilization was thousands of light years away. Before he left, Vyce told Linkara, (who didn't believe the Entity was real and that Vyce just made it up as an excuse) that he'd doomed the multiverse and that one day, he'd come crawling back, begging for his help. Return in a New Body However Lord Vyce wasn't done and in the event of his defeat, he'd equipped an transdimensional distress beacon so he could signal his Shades for help. But he waited for three years without any signs of help coming and realized that due to the difference in the passage of time between the universes, it could be centuries before any aid came. Aside from that, Linkara was going universe by universe decativating Vyce's Shades so help might never come at all. Thus he did the only thing he could think of to escape, take on the nature of the Entity and become the very thing he hated, a being of living data. Thanks to the communications signal still on in Mechakara's hand, Vyce was able to transfer himself through it into a new body Linkara was building for Pollo. However he could only transfer himself between mechanical bodies and could not transfer himself out of the Pollo body. After noticing the Pollo body was gone, Linkara managed to find a particle trace that led back to Mechakara’s hand, leading him to think it was Mechakara taking over the body. Eventually, Vyce confronted Nimue and managed to engage Comicron-1’s teleportation system, despite Nimue trying to stop him, teleporting onto the ship. Vyce began trying to get into Comicron-1’s propulsion system and Nimue couldn’t stop him, though she locked him out of every other major system and began working on the lesser ones. Linkara and Pollo teleported aboard, but found they weren’t in the bridge as planned since Vyce had accessed the secondary security, sealing off the bridge. Vyce then locked down all the doors, trapping Linkara and Pollo and Linkara contacted Liz, who’d been teleported to another part of the ship. He told her to head to Engineering and secure the area, while he and Pollo headed to the bridge to unlock the doors. If Vyce gained control of Engineering, he would be able to destroy every living creature. Eventually Nimue contacted Linkara, telling him, she had a message for him from "Mechakara". He was threatening to vent the atmosphere of the ship if Linkara did not surrender control. However Linkara refused, pointing out that he could easily teleport off the ship and Pollo did not need oxygen to survive so he could stop "Mechakara". Linkara then ordered him to give up or he’d activate the Comicron-1’s self-destruct. Vyce did not respond, then there was an explosion and Nimue told Linkara that there were power fluctuations throughout the ship. The sensors, weapons, and teleporters had been knocked out and Liz reported that "Mechakara" had created an imbalance in the engines, causing power outages everywhere. Nimue explained that since she was programmed to deactivate security measures if the ship was endangered, "Mechakara" was damaging the ship in an attempt to deactivate the lockouts. Liz revealed that there was a radiation leak in Engineering and Linkara tried to order Nimue to activate self-destruct, but she said the imbalance in the engines made doing so impossible. However the door opened to reveal the Cybermat, the ship’s security sentry, which Nimue activated earlier, and Linkara ordered Pollo to go deal with the engine imbalance, while he headed to the bridge to deal with "Mechakara". Linkara and the Cybermat confronted Vyce and after shooting at each other, Vyce fled with the Cybermat following him. As Comicron-1 started to fall to Earth, Vyce apparently teleported himself away, though Linkara managed to stop the ship from falling. Revealing Himself Vyce had never really left Comicron-1, successfully hiding thanks to his damaging the internal sensors of the ship, but he was apparently damaged and awoke later. He went into a room where several Shades were stored, activating one and headed to the science lab with it, when Linkara learned of his presence and teleported aboard with his allies. However Vyce activated the propulsion systems, able to overcome safeguards installed by Linksano, and headed out into space. Linkara and Harvey stormed the science lab and took down the Shade, but it managed to activate the voice modulator of the Pollo body, allowing Vyce to reveal himself as the one really possessing the body. He explained what happened to him, declaring that he'd overcome the fact that he couldn't get out of the Pollo body and that he was determined to continue his quest to destroy the Entity. Linkara tried to tell Vyce that the Entity had already been destroyed, but he refused to listen, refusing to believe that Linkara had succeeded in destroying the Entity when he couldn't even do so to Vyce. Vyce said he'd take control of the entire ship soon enough, but Linkara replied that he'd destroy it first and he ordered the self-destruct sequence. However Vyce unleashed a huge energy burst, having tapped into the ship's power and increasign hsi energy greatly, and escaped, heading to the bridge. Thanks to his drawing energy from a number of sections, including internal communications, teleportation, and door controls, Vyce trapped Linkara. He eventually contacted Linkara and demanded that he deactivate the self-destruct and give up control to him. Linkara mockingly asked if he was having problems, but Vyce replied that he was going to deactivate it very soon and he was only offering him a chance to get out of this alive. Linkara just dismissed him, adding that he'd only conquered one or two planets in each universe, and Vyce said that the Entity fled quickly every time he pursued it. He went on to explain that the conquests helped him identify what it was posing as and helped make universes compliant for future takeovers. Vyce went on to say that the Entity was not the only multidimensional threat he'd fought, it was the only one that survived. Linkara pointed out that despite this fact, he'd still beaten Vyce, who replied that he'd grown cocky and foolishly trusted Dr. Linksano. Now he knew that he could only count on himself in his quest to destroy the Entity and Linkara insisted that he'd destroyed the Entity, saying he had a recording of it. Vyce dismissed this as false and again demanded that Linkara surrender the ship, but he refused, ending the communication. Linkara managed to get out of the science lab with help from the Cybermat and headed after Vyce. He attempted to sneak up on Vyce, but he noticed the reviewer and blasted him, before finally deactivating the self-destruct. However Pollo, having taken over Linkara's Tom Servo replica, appeared and blasted Vyce away, before reuniting with Linkara as Vyce retreated. Linkara managed to catch up to him and tried to fire his phaser at him, but it jammed, so he overloaded it and threw it at him, blowing open a hole in the hull. Vyce tried to hover away from the opening, but Linkara kicked him out and though he was still alive, it was unlikely he would be able to return to Earth. Powers and Abilities In his normal form, Lord Vyce is extremely powerful, able to battle Linkara and Iron Liz when he is at full power and brush their attacks aside with no effort. He wields a powerful energy blaster weapon, which is powerful enough to damage him and is one of the few things able to do so. Vyce also has a large amount of advanced technology at his disposal, including a powerful, inter-dimensional spaceship. To escape his prison, he has become a being of living data, similar to the Entity, but he is simpler, only able to take over machines and he's currently stuck in a body of Pollo, though Vyce says that with time, he'll learn how to deal with this problem. In this body, Vyce can hover, interface with technology and fire energy blasts, but it takes a lot of power. Trivia *Vyce is played by Will Wolfgram. *Vyce's punishment, being banished to an unihabited planet, is simlar to that of "The Smiling Man", a villain from a webcomic made by Linkara called "LightBringer" and the multiseries webcomic crossover "Crossoverlord". The Smiling Man was banished to a parallel version of Earth without life or technology. Category:Internet Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Warlords Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Tragic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Obsessed Category:Possessor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Game Changer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Aliens Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Supervillains Category:Tyrants